guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monument of Honor
My monument of honor doesn't look like this. It has a big statue in the blue stuff as well. Here's a screenie of it. --24.78.143.71 03:20, 2 September 2007 (CDT) *Ditto. I think this is linked to the amount of maxed titles you have. Do you happen to have 5-9 maxed titles? -WNxZexion 09:45, 2 September 2007 (CDT) **Yea, I've got 9 maxed I think. --24.78.143.71 19:32, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::Exactly. I'm about to hit 10, so I'll see if it changes further into the Kind Of A Big Deal title track. RoseOfKali 16:49, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Jefe Is there any information on as to how many titles are displayed max? also is it known wether a not maxed title such as lucky will grow as your title does, or does it not even make a difference? the deep, but no urgoz? why is there a title you can show for doing the deep, but not for urgoz? doesn't seem fair. Anikulapo 21:31, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Did you even check? I doubt that there is a title for completing The Deep but not for Urgoz's Warren. --Kale Ironfist 21:40, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::The titles are still being added. Some others to look for are Legendary protector, all guardian titles, and legendary skill hunter. Also, the sweet tooth and drunkard requirements are not confirmed to be from the first rank -Ezekiel 05:28, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::: I have Drunkard r1, but can't display it. Ichimaru 11:18, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :::My ranger has completed Urgoz a number of times and the monument does not recognize it, but I'll have to do it again to see if the game will remember it now since it sounds like that is what's needed. Anikulapo 08:12, 5 September 2007 (CDT) On another note, does The Deep have to be completed after the release of GWEN for the title to be available? I've done it twice in the past and that title wasn't available to me. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 11:10, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Yes. 11:30, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::Probably because before the release of GWEN the game did not keep track of whether you completed the mission or not. (Unlike the Sorrow's Furnace quests, which the game did keep track of.) RoseOfKali 16:39, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Do you have to complete it in HM too? Talos935 15:48, 9 September 2007 (CDT) I think its after the GWEN realese becaue i beat the Deep 4 times and i cant display it either Doom Box!!! 15:08, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Gamer Rank It's not true that u can show gamer rank 2+! im rank 2 (pro skillz) and can actally NOT show the title yet. Can anybody confirm that? :Confirmed. I suspect it displays at rank 3. Rette Alarix 129.105.122.65 14:38, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::That sucks. I love my Pro Skillz title. Screw the idiotic numchuck skillz. They should let me show it at rank 2! I PROTEST!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:51, 5 September 2007 (CDT) DoA Saw a SS of a DoA title (conqueror of the Domain of Anguish), no idea what the requirements are. --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 09:59, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Yes i obtain this today, require is to camplete all quest's and kill Mallyx. 150px ~ Wrzosek ::This isn't retroactive =( Caasig 05:08, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Vanquisher The Monument is allowing me to display my Elonan Vanquisher title, so i'll make a section for those titles on the page. SarielV 23:42, 5 September 2007 (CDT) SF The Sorrow Furnace one displayes after you complete Final Assault, which comes after the To Sorrow Furnace quest, does that count as the same chain though? [[User:Gonzo|'Gonzo']] (talk | ) 09:09, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Can you do The Final Assault without doing To Sorrow's Furnace? --84.24.206.123 09:46, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::It's not possible to get Final Assault without completing To Sorrow's Furnace. I don't know what would happen if you partied with someone who had it active and then finished it though. -Ezekiel 11:28, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::: I partied w/ a guildie to do Final Assault to finish my baby moa on a char that had not done the SF questline, was able to accept and complete the quest, the title does not appear for me. Anikulapo 22:47, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I completed that quest chain before the release of Eye of the North, and it doesn't show up as a possible achievement to display. Looks like you have to finish Final Assault again for it to show up. -Gildan Bladeborn 11:56, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::::: Title appeared for me after completing the Final Assault. 91.104.19.65 :::::: I completed the SF chain before the release of EotN, and none of my chars can display the statuette. Actually, I can now take the "Final Assault" quest outside the war camp again. Very, very uncool :( ::::::: Final Assault has always been repeatable. -Ezekiel 02:16, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::: Well, my grief is not that it's repeatable, but that I have to do it again to make my statues appear :/ ::::::::: Personally I went back there to get a Black Moa anyway, it is soooo much easier with heroes -Ezekiel 12:34, 26 October 2007 (UTC) FoW/UW I took the liberty to add the Legendary Defender of Ascalon and the conqueror of FoW to the list. I'm assuming there is also a conqueror of UW, however I'd like confirmation from someone who has already achieved this before adding it to the article.French Connections 14:00, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Last night a group of us completed all the quests in UW, and no new monument options appeared. Maybe you have to vanquish it? 24.6.103.1 14:32, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::That's bizarre... O_O I don't think vanquishing it will do anything, tho. It should be comparable to the FOW requirement, meaning all the quests. Did you complete ALL the quests after the release of GWEN, or were some completed before and you just finished the rest? RoseOfKali 15:08, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::OOH! OOH! Has anyone tried walking into UW with hero Gwen in their party? Maybe her mother's Ghost has a quest or something, which will complete the UW quest list? RoseOfKali 15:10, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::: Um.. yes? Go to the Gwen hero page, it says stuff at the bottom 'bout Gwen's convo with mother in UW. [[user:Eronth|‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 15:39, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Guild did all of UW yesterday, got the monument Nietzsche 21:06, 9 September 2007 (CDT) currently FoW and UW are somewhat bugged, teams that complete these are having mixed results when it comes to being able to display a title Does anyone know if you have to complete all the quests in one trip or can they be done over multiple visits to get the monument? Just wondering since the quests disappear from your log each time you leave. —Vendetta411 00:23, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :I assume it's in one sitting, but I haven't done it -Ezekiel 02:36, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::I read that Eternal Conqueror of The Underworld needs to be achieved in one run in which you complete all the missions. Is that true? And is it the same for Eternal Conqueror of The Fissure of Woe? °*° Fei °*° 15:31, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::The only stops you may make are breaks within FoW/UW itself. FoW is easy, tho. 8man party kicks ass there so bad if you can lure a bit -- -- (s)talkpage 15:34, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::It's a question of time, not of difficult. Doing all the quests in one run needs a lot of time at pc without stopping... °*° Fei °*° 16:51, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Finaally have mine after 4 try... Monument of Honor at 20 maxed titles Have the title "I have many leather-bound books" (rank 4) This is what my statue looks like if someone wants to post it. If you need to see I have the title to verify the statue, ill upload a cap of that as well Mike The Psycho 18:46, 6 September 2007 (CDT) So now we have monument for maxed titles 0-4, 5-9, 10-14, and 20-24. Need one for 15-19... RoseOfKali 05:04, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Never mind that ^... Anyone have 25+? RoseOfKali 05:06, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Added 15-19 Yesterday, I wanna see the "God Amongst Mere Mortals" hall. [[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 09:45, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Unfortunately my graphics card doesn't display the monument properly, otherwise I'd toss up a screencap of 25+: http://img249.imageshack.us/img249/3108/monumentswd3.jpg It's basically the same as the one for 20+, but with a beam of blue light from the ceiling illuminating the entire monument. http://img524.imageshack.us/img524/5259/beamxu4.jpg If anyone wants to take a proper screencapture of it, feel free to contact me in-game. --Exa 20:46, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Here is a screen shot to verify that the monument is the same for r4 and r5 of the koabd track. IMGhttp://img.photobucket.com/albums/v201/tufnel/gw024.jpg[/IMG] 72.11.116.63 18:18, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :That's not the same, there's a beam of light on top and bottom --Gimmethegepgun 18:30, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Yeah, your right. Its a very subtle difference but it should probably be revised. Im not on GW for a bit, but if anyone wants to crop that screenie above, its alright with me. 72.11.116.63 23:46, 24 September 2007 (CDT) I was looking and according to my friends and the official wiki the beam of light streaming from the face of the statue is there because they have filled their hall ie 5 titles, 5 armors, 11 destroyer weapons, 20 minipets, and 5 heros/pets. Not because they have 25 maxed titles. I think there's simply no progression in the Honor monument after a certain point. It looks the same to me at r6, the final tier, as it did at r5 (never had a r4 monument to personally compare against, so I'm not sure about that one).--Exa 11:42, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Guardian Titles? Noticed we don't have any of the Guardian Titles or the Legendary guardian title on here. Can someone check any of these titles? -Ezekiel 05:59, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Here. I've taken the liberty of uploading a screenshot of all my monuments, someone more literate than me can do the actual article :p :Also, guardian displays as that silly map, the insignia is the same as protector, with the Hard Mode helmet above it in gold. Legendary Vanquisher has the same insignia as the Vanquishers, the monument is the same as the Legendary Carto/Protector/Guardian. :If there's anything I missed, let me know! Mdkblackwolf 10:07, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Pictures of Trophies I was thinking, why not link the name of the trophies to pictures of them? Comments?[[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 09:47, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Agreed. People should attempt to take the pictures during the little cinematic when they are being added, which grants the best view of the statue. We could even make it into a table-like gallery, kind of like the armor galleries. This will remove about half the text currently on the page describing all the statues. RoseOfKali 15:06, 9 September 2007 (CDT) I uploaded 3 of the trophies. Fortune, Misfortune, Hero of Elona. . I hope this helps. I took the screenshots during the cinematic. Kunpapa 12:20, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Titan Quest Has anyone completed the Titan Quest series in Tyria after the relase of GW:EN? I wonder if it has a statue as well. :I would doubt it, it's a non-repeatable quest so anyone that already had it done should be able to claim it now, someone would've mentioned it by now if that was so. -Ezekiel 05:01, 12 September 2007 (CDT) No tapestry? No tapestry to activate this one??? It took mine from my inventory!!!!(Am Bups 08:41, 17 September 2007 (CDT)) Sweet Tooth The article says that the Sweet Tooth's trophy can be displayed when you "obtain a rank in the Sweeth Tooth title track". I think this isn't any rank in the title but only the maximum one (Connoisseur of Confectionaries) because I have achieved rank 1 but I can't display anything. Fei 18:25, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :Sorry about that, I made it like that during the launch when I didn't know which rank was needed. So I left it on "a rank" which is completely ambiguous between "any rank" and "a specific but not mentioned rank" -Ezekiel 19:33, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Wisdom? Does Wisdom title(the ID golds one) show in here? Cause I can't see it being mentioned on the page, I wanna know if i really have to max it out to display it.TwilightRhapsody 05:47, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :What rank of wisdom do you have? You're right it's not mentioned, every other listed pve title is only displayed on the max rank so it is likely the same for wisdom and treasure hunter. -Ezekiel 08:38, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::First rank approaching second :(. was just curious about the investment that takes to get the monument, as the max (Source of Wisom @ 10,000) seems a bit daunting. TwilightRhapsody 09:16, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yikes, I agree. It is possible that it can be shown on a lower rank, but it would be the only PvE title to do so. -Ezekiel 09:36, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm r3 and I do not get an option to display it. -- Enigma 09:53, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I was r6 in chest title and was unable to display it. Now i'm r7 and i can. Also, the same is for wisdom title. I'm r6 atm, and can't display it. Xaphan67 16:57, 6 October 2007 (UTC) So you can confirm "Legendary Treasure Hunter" with a r7 requirement? awesome, just need to pick where to put it, I think treasure hunter and wisdom should be linked, possibly also with the lucky titles. -Ezekiel 04:14, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yes I confirm r7 is the requirement. Here is some usefull links : Eternal Treasure Hunter : http://img260.imageshack.us/my.php?image=chestsvi2.jpg Eternal Source of Wisdom : http://img205.imageshack.us/my.php?image=wisdomut5.jpg Monument of Honnor with r5 KoABD title (25 to 29 maxed titles) : http://img442.imageshack.us/my.php?image=r5koabdov5.jpg ::::::(sry i don't know how to upload images on wiki, so i used ImageShack) Xaphan67 13:29, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Uh... that looks the same as the r4 posted earlier in this talk... care to elaborate? It looks the same... does it even change? Resetting indent, It's not the same, there's a column of light above and below it, exactly as mentioned above. -Ezekiel 09:34, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Master of the north proof Since I know someone will ask, its here. :Nice. Sirocco 02:37, 19 October 2007 (UTC) sunspear lightbringer I'll add these to the list, seems like they're no different from the other rep titles. I have Spearmarshal and can't display it yet, so it has to be rank 10 to display. I assume the same for Lightbringer. 70.209.186.147 04:33, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :The previous was my comment. I realized that the reputation tracks were just all ungrouped, so I put them together. Also grouped the guardian and protector lines, since they all count for Legendary Guardian. RoseOfKali 05:25, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Don't know why sunspear and lightbringer weren't with the Eotn factions. I do think that Luxon and Kurzick should be different though. While they are present in PvE (especially with the PvE only skills) they behave like a PvP title in that they can be displayed at lower than max rank and are account based rather than character based. Also to even add to these titles requires being in an aligned guild. They are similar but not quite the same as the other reputation titles. -Ezekiel 07:29, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Edit button overkill Am I the only one seeing about 20 edit buttons across each other at the last line of the reputation section? --Progger 10:12, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :Get a bigger screen for a better lineup. I have thesame problem :) Downstairs on the widescreen, it looks much better. -- -- (s)talkpage 10:14, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::I just noticed this problem too, I don't think a wider monitor is the solution. http://img233.imageshack.us/my.php?image=monumentofhonorguildwikid5.png Mechasoupx 16:14, 4 November 2007 (UTC) In the older versions the edit glitch isnt there but when reverting it comes back again, plus i have a 1280x1024 screen and im seeing it--Chris1645 20:54, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Slaver's Exile monument? Looks like every elite area has one except Slavers. Rette Alarix 17:34, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Since they've rolled cartography, protector, guardian and vanquisher into one title that one might be in there too. Seeing as you must complete Slavers on NM and HM to max Master of the North. (Okay so technically you don't have to, you could get the other 1001/1031 points) -Ezekiel 00:11, 20 November 2007 (UTC) /sigh I highly dislike how you cannot rearrange the trophies manually, the setups they give me a very unappealing, heres to hope they fix it. Matrim 03:08, 23 November 2007 (UTC)